User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 3: Purple Guy vs Godcat
BEFORE THE BATTLE! Alright so I worked really hard on this and had to rewrite some of the lyrics. UNFORTUNATELY, you guys got a more watered down version of the lyrics. With only most of Purple Guys's verse and a certain animatronics verse being untouched. Bare with me it was hell to do this. That certain animatronics verse was probably the best I've done rapping wise. BTW GODCAT IS FROM EPIC BATTLE FANTASY 4! HERE'S A LINK SO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS! GODCAT Anyways this is a more complex match up guys, you'll see why if you studied up on both characters, but long story short they were both serial killers. Well... that's actually just one connection, it's a bit complex for me to explain. ALSO ONE MORE IMPORTANT DETAIL. BOTH HALVES OF GODCAT ARE HER INCOMPLETE. SHE IS ONE, BUT IN TWO HALVES. Creator Godcat talks about the good things she does, while destroyer talks about the destruction and chaos she caused. OH WAAAAAIT! One last thing, sometime I plan to do my own version of a Chisel This for this battle. ' Settings: Purple Guy: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Grand Re-opening Both Godcat Halves: Temple of Godcat A certain animatronic: A certain attraction... RBOER: Purple Guy vs Godcat '''VS. ' 'BEGIN!!!!!!!! ' Purple Guy: You're not brutal enough, to start off I did worse to children than cut their legs off When the player faces you, they can easily over level While look at me I'm always a scary, demonic devil I stabbed kids and shoved them in hunks of metal Call me the atheist cause' I don't believe in this deity puss You're a cat in mouse trap, helpless, facing this antagonist I'm a modern jack the ripper, no clues to catch this killer Except that I killed kids instead of filthy fuckin' whores True horror is you have power feats, yet showed none at your defeat How could you let yourself get beat by a bunch of misfit sleaze? Destroyer Godcat: I didn't expect respect from some miscreant freak He thinks being mischievous makes him deviant.. WEAK! Sorry I'm not afraid of some reject bitch, who couldn't keep his guard up against dead kids! But what really makes me sick is you hide from what you did! I admit, no shadows to be hid from all those I laid to RIP! See I created this world than reigned destruction on it! So ill I spit toxic causing you to vomit! Try to see in the dark, and I'll slice out your heart I guess I'll be ripping more than your insides apart '* Dead Little Kids are heard scaring Purple guy into a suit and SO SPRINGTRAP APPEARS* ' Springtrap: You must be a masochist if you insist to persist! Your plans consisted of flaws and goals missed! You couldn't even wipe out humanity's existence You're not perfect, you're low on much resistance I held on to my beliefs, was believed to be alive I'm still terrorizing even after my untimely demise Just look into my fiery eyes, see I caused the rise of a dead franchise! Your series is inferior, look at the votes, I stay more recognized I'll spring trap pierce your neck leave you whacked and wrecked! You'll wish you left no disrespect on this psychotic robo rabbit I'm a live wire prowling in the vents makin' the security guard regret, That he ever decided to be a survivor in this broken up establishment Creator Godcat: His story revolves around a pizza place; the fandom's a disgrace Posting hordes of porn on rule 34 with the animatronics bein' defaced Even the mass of haters can't understand how this game got much fame From FNaF 1 to 3 it's the same, makin' little difference in change I fought scarier civilizations in this land's early existence Ruined their towers with no assistance think you have the resistance? Can't call any shots when you're a bloody rusty attraction show You hide in the vents to not be heard, but appear on the scene, how? There's no logic. How weren't you seen in any random encounters? And the office tiles are supposed to react like a calculator? Oh and I don't remember being beat when I gave humans a chance to breathe Destroyer Godcat: I'm the true eyes of a villainous killer tore through armies, watched em' bleed Breakin' the animations from fear lead to a closing of your own Life wasted on killing kids but it's all he has to hone Creator and Destroyer Godcat: Get snared when you step against the rad GODCAT! Try to jumpscare me, in a rap, but the fact is YOU CAN'T! Springtrap: I'm on an onslaught can't stop till more drop! Her parenting skills are equal to her litter box! Announcer: 'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH WE DON'T HAVE TIME AND.... ARE YOU BOTH EVEN LISTENING! ' (Godcat slices the announcer in half) '''Who died? Which child will perish next? We'll see, HAHAHAHA! Rap Battles of Excellence Redux! Who Won? Purple Guy/Springtrap Both Godcat Halves A Tie Category:Blog posts